


Victoria Concordia Crescit

by unagidragonroll



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Arsenal FC, Crack, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Seriously this is pure crack, football references, jaehwan possess whipped culture, minhyun is in another league, post grad student!jaehwan, set place in london, there are even harry potter characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagidragonroll/pseuds/unagidragonroll
Summary: Jaehwan is too enthusiastic as a guide at Emirates Stadium for a Real Madrid fan, and Minhyun is literally dragged by his friend there.





	Victoria Concordia Crescit

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in london and i'm sorry for all the inaccuracies esp for those arsenal fans because the whole tour was based on my experience and again, i'm sorry all the inaccuracies ;_;

Jaehwan groans for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

After the lunch break, no, even after he stepped his left foot on the platform this morning, he’s been groaning nonstop because: 1) it’s Sunday, 2) he’s Jaehwan, 3) London has to rain really hard that it’s so cold he didn’t wear his waterproof coat nor bring his umbrella that he was drenched in hoodies once he stepped his feet on the ‘Emirates’ mat because he’s that person who went for the dramatic look.

“Really, Kim,” one of his co-worker snorted, “Stop bitching and get changed into those jersey already.”

Jaehwan cooed. “Look who’s being caring today.”

His friend rolled his eyes. “I don’t want any extra working day to cover your sick ass later, thanks.”

Jaehwan laughed. He leaned to rub the bearded under chin of his friend behind the register like he’s a baby, “I should’ve gone to some college at Madrid instead. That way, I’d work at Bernabeu and I wouldn’t want the mat to get wet therefore I’d change before I went in and my co-worker there, Santiago, wouldn’t have to work on the fifth Sunday this October.” He ended it with a pout.

“You know,” that Brit friend of his said again, smacking his hand repeatedly, “You’re really an asshole sometimes, wait, all the time.”

Jaehwan’s laugh got louder.

He can say he’s proud of himself, getting a scholarship to pursue his master of engineering at one of London’s prestigious schools, and that’s that. But that, itself, isn’t a ‘that’s that’, right? Since it’s a postgrad study, he decided that it’d be better to work his day-offs at something he loves, and that led to two options: music and football. England’s known for its history of football, and even though its national team failed to make _it_ coming home, but the Premier League is from, of course, England.

“And that’s why, you’re so lucky to get to work here, whilst getting that extra degree behind your name after only a year, and now, look at you,” the red-haired friend said again, turning Jaehwan on his heels so his back was facing him, “K-I-M. Mate, I tell you Son Heungmin is shaking at White Hart Lane.”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “I swear to God if my paycheck’s getting cut from this personalized jersey I’m burning down your signed Arsene Wenger poster. And dude, White Hart Lane is no longer there. You should know it better than I do, no?”

His friend laughed and hi-fived him. But that was how he’s now bitching every second and then of how he shouldn’t have worn the Arsenal jersey, or be there in the first place.

Until it’s finally 5 in the afternoon. It’s Sunday, but again, blame the rain, the stadium’s not really packed — only couple of men that breaths #COYG, some female tourists that’s using their London Pass free entries, and boom, Jaehwan finally gains the spirit that’s been long gone with the rain when a pack of Asian fellows enter the shop while shivering from the cold, that he knocks his head on the printing machine upon ogling his eyes out.

“Man, I’ve never seen people glow like that aside from Cristiano Ronaldo while holding his Ballon d’Or last year.” Jaehwan’s mouth is practically gaped open when said man is shaking the water off his black smooth hair. “How is this a reality not some shampoo advertisement?”

“Damn, he knows he’s good.” Then his friend nudges him while wiggling his eyebrows, “You know you should storm there and tell Draco to not give them the audiopack so you could be their guide instead, right?”

Yet, Jaehwan slumps back again on his seat. “Nah.”

“What? Why?” His friend yells. “Mate, even I can say they looked fine.”

“Yeah, and that’s why I can’t just ditch the cashier.” Jaehwan points the cashier that he actually has ditched since 3 hours ago.

“Haha, very funny.” He scoffs, “And you’ve been here, not actually helping me printing, not even the receipts.”

“Look, Ronald—“

“Just because my hair is red doesn’t mean I’m Ronald, Jaehwan.”

“Draco’s blond and his name is Draco.” Jaehwan looks again to the five boys hovering the stadium tour counter. “It’s just— what if they’re not Koreans?”

“Really?” He crosses his hands on his chest. “You said yourself on your first day we met that those Asians who dress distinctly fine here in London are 90% Koreans.”

“Well,” Jaehwan bits his bottom lip, “That’s the thing! I’m afraid I forgot how to speak Korean.”

“Oh Merlin,” his friend raises both his arms, “I don’t even know what your real concern is, enlighten me?”

“Okay, okay. Jesus,” Jaehwan stands up, much to the other’s delight, “Just, if I got nothing from this you owe me a flat white tomorrow, Rupert.”

“You’re welcome, Kim. And my name’s not Rupert.”

So there Jaehwan is, suddenly at the tunnel that connects the shop with the stadium. He tiptoes a bit to see that the eye candy and his friend are still lining up behind the female tourists earlier.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asks after doing the courtesy of asking ‘are you a fan of Arsenal?’ to a kid who’s wearing his own jersey. “And wow, look at you, getting your first personalized jersey.”

Jaehwan rolls his eyes. “Draco, do me a favor.”

It’s the female tourists’ time. “Afternoon, madam, guess you’re here for Ozil?” The female tourists nod too eagerly. Draco hands them the headset and the audio guides. “What is it? And how will it benefit me?”

Jaehwan shifts closer and whispers, “Just, don’t give the audio guides to the guests after this.”

Draco looks taken aback that he tilts his head to judge Jaehwan properly. He then tilts his head back to the tourists, “Sadly we’re closing in 15 minutes, but don’t worry, just take your time inside.” He ends it with a wink that’s being received too well by them. Jaehwan sometimes doesn’t understand the science of it. “So, Kim, since they’re coming and I feel like I can sense why and who in particular, so let’s do it like this.”

They’re coming to the front. Thank God the blond one of the pack still seemed awe with the place that he stops and ask for the good-looking man to take a picture of him before proceeding. Jaehwan looks back to Draco, clearly irritated, “What?”

Draco smirks. “You wear this jersey to Hotspur’s game and yell ‘Don’t Worry, I’m Arsenal’s Son Heungmin’.”

Jaehwan can only blurts, “What the fuck?”

Draco laughs. “Okay, okay. Here. You go to Hotspur way and ask for Son’s autograph on this jersey and say that you’re gonna beat his ass, as Arsenal’s Son Heungmin.”

Once again, Jaehwan can only blurts, “What the fuck?” He’s snapped back when the blond from earlier is apparently finished with his photo session that they’re coming his way. “Draco, help out a mate, hm?”

Draco finishes his own laughing. He leans closer to Jaehwan and whispers. Jaehwan, on his place, stiffens and clearly is about to smack this friend’s face when the two apparently have finished with their photoshoot and are coming to him, so again, he sighs and hisses, “Consider it done.”

“Hello!” Draco greets the last guests of today too cheerfully, all the way nudging Jaehwan’s way who’s busy eyeing the fine tall man while trying to not be obvious, which he fails miserably. “I assume you’re one gunner, aren’t you?” He asks the blond.

The blond laughs instead. It’s not even that funny. “Sorry but I’m more a general football fan and,” he fishes out his phone, “London pass.”

Draco laughs along and wow, Jaehwan thinks, that blondie speaks English better than he does. His eyes then drifts again to the man that’s causing him to stand close to Draco instead of the cash register. He’s even more breathtaking now he’s up close, and his smile when blondie was joking around with Draco is one that could light up Jaehwan’s days from now on like he’s in Spain on summer. (Jaehwan makes sure Rupert slash Ronald don’t know about this internal thought because then he wouldn’t be allowed to whine outloud again)

“Ow!” Jaehwan groans in pain. Apparently, he’s been drowned in his own thought that Draco had to nudge him on the rib, again. He’s about to snarl but the man’s eyes finally land on him and the words are stuck on his throat. “Here, my friend Kim is gonna be your personal guide instead,” Draco wraps his arm around Jaehwan’s much smaller figure. He grins, “He’s a Korean too, by the way.”

“Whoa!” Blondie exclaims and shakes Jaehwan’s hand that he extended without him realizing, “Great meeting you, hyungnim!” Yeah, blondie definitely uses Korean.

“Haha.. yeah..” Jaehwan chuckles awkwardly and gazes back at Draco again, asking for help.

Maybe this isn’t a good idea? But of course, Draco has to wink and whispers, “Get laid, mate.”

Jaehwan chokes on his saliva hearing that, and Draco’s already making his way to their locker room with audio guides obviously popping from each of his back pockets.

“So, hyungnim,” Blondie calls again, “Are we going?”

“Right! Haha,” Jaehwan chuckles nervously and opens the door that leads to the stadium, “After you, guys.”

He really wants to be swallowed by the ground because the moment he’s about to close the door behind him, Draco and Ronald slash Rupert are hi-fiving each other and waving at him too enthusiastically.

Might as well finish this fast, Jaehwan thinks inwardly and walks to catch up the pair. He makes sure to walk at the front so he wouldn’t get to see the man’s face or else they won’t be able to finish the tour. “So, this is where the tour starts.” Jaehwan says, pressing the floor number and the elevator doors close. “So, uh, I’m Jaehwan, by the way.” He waves and both of them wave back. “Nice meeting another Koreans here.”

Blondie laughs and his face’s scrunched up. He’s pretty cute. “I’m Daniel.”

“Daniel?” Jaehwan asks, “You sure you’re Korean?”

Daniel laughs again and he pushes Jaehwan’s shoulder playfully. Oh, he’s a bit touchy.

“Ah, hyungnim, I’m pure Korean.”

Jaehwan chuckles and nods, “Okay, okay.”

Then they’re evolved in silence. Jaehwan might burn the elevator screen with his stare because, why is this man is not introducing himself? Should he ask? Wouldn’t it be too obvious? And should’ve they taken the stairs instead?

The elevator dings. They’re arrived at the first spot of the tour. “Okay,” Jaehwan heaves a sigh inwardly and starts talking. “Here’s the trophy room.”

Daniel immediately walks fast and approaches one of the trophies. He practically jumps from one trophy to another. Jaehwan talks about the history of them like the audio guide would provide, following Daniel’s every movement and answering his every question. Still, he hears nothing from the man.

“Mate,” one of his co-worker at that level greets, “I can’t believe I’m seeing you here—“

“Hi, Harry!” Jaehwan cuts him and glares. Said Harry looks confused and once Jaehwan’s sure Daniel is busy gawking at the stacks of FA cups, “Dude, help me with this one by not saying anything.”

Harry eyes the pack behind Jaehwan. A lightbulb seems turned on when he starts wiggling his eyebrows. “Ooh, that one, mate? I didn’t know you’re into blondies. Might as well you ask Greg instead.”

Jaehwan glares again. “Jesus, shut up.”

Harry laughs again but then he winces in pain upon Jaehwan’s left shoe on his right one. He turns to glare at the man (for wincing) but he’s suddenly pale all over his face.

“Uh, sorry,” the man, suddenly pops up right in front of him, speaking. Daniel’s at the back of him is looking concerned. “Where’s the exit door?”

Jaehwan wants to bury himself. He isn’t hearing right, is he? “Wh— what?” Jaehwan squeaks in English, “Sorry, what?” He corrects himself in Korean. Harry’s too amused by his side.

“Hyung..” Daniel tugs the man’s hand. He then looks at Jaehwan’s bewildered face. “Jaehwan hyungnim, I’m so sorry I know the tour’s just started but I really need to go out.”

Disappointment’s clearly showed in his face and he’s too busy hiding it that it comes out too clear. He steps off Harry’s shoe and walks to the nearest emergency exit door. “Follow me.”

Jaehwan doesn’t look back and walks forward. He should’ve known better. What are the chances of him getting to know the fine man? He even looked not interested the whole time. Maybe they’re on vacation, so they’ll be gone in two days. Jaehwan should’ve sticked to the cashier register instead, and smiles back to every smile Greg sends to him with every chance he got. Jaehwan’s shoulder slumped and he sighs, “Here. Thank you for your visit.”

What he doesn’t expect is, Daniel’s pouty face, and there’s no one behind him. “Hyungnim,” Daniel tugs his hand now, “I’m so sorry. But my boyfriend’s just arrived outside and since it’s raining he’s probably cold.”

Jaehwan blinks. “But the shop’s opened and he could’ve just— oh.”

Daniel’s face is turned five shades of pink and he lets out his chuckle that’s more like a giggle. “Thank you, hyung. Please take care of Minhyun hyung.” Daniel then hugs him and hops to leave.

On his way back, Jaehwan still can’t proceed what just happened and what is going to happen, even after he’s standing in front of the fine— Minhyun. He looks lost in the middle of that floor, alone, while looking up to read some history of Arsenal on the wall. Jaehwan’s heart starts doing its weird beat, like when he’s about to get up on the stage, or that one time he’s going to tell the principal he broke the school’s microphone.

“Oh, you’re back,” Minhyun suddenly says, already turning on his heels and whoa whoa whoa, he’s walking towards him. Jaehwan’s eyes automatically follow his movement that he’s now around 30 cm from him. “I’m sorry. Daniel’s really a brat sometimes.”

“Haha..” Jaehwan manages to laugh out of nervousness, “No, it’s fine.”

Minhyun nods.

Jaehwan nods.

Minhyun looks around, still not talking.

Jaehwan looks behind Minhyun, and finds Harry’s unbelievably recording this shit. But thanks to that, he coughs his conscience back alive. Jaehwan clears his throat to stop the coughing fit, “Uh, this way.”

Minhyun follows suit. They walk up stair and reach the second floor. Yeah, Jaehwan thinks it’s safer and healthier to use the stair now Daniel’s gone. He really doesn’t feel well. It’s definitely because of the rain.

“Are you okay?” Minhyun’s voice suddenly can be heard from behind. Jaehwan stops in his track and like all cliché movie, Minhyun bumps into him. “Oh, sorry.”

Jaehwan wants to laugh at his own misery. “I’m okay. So, here’s the Dressing Room.”

Minhyun stays for few seconds to scrutinize Jaehwan properly before walks away around the room, that finally Jaehwan can look up from the floor and let out the breath he’s been holding. He then stares at Minhyun’s long strides, his broad back, and the back of his head. Minhyun’s taking his time in front of Ramsey’s jersey. “I can take a picture of you,” Jaehwan offers.

If he really wants to get this done, he might as well do it right. Minhyun looks taken aback however, eyes widened and posture stiff. “Oh, I thought you liked Ramsey.”

“No,” Minhyun scratches the back of his neck, “It’s just— it’s the closest to my number— I mean my birth date.” He then lets out few chuckles. How adorable.

“Oh,” Jaehwan mumbles. He then laughs, “But it’s okay, though. You know, it’s unusual you got the whole dressing room for yourself.”

Minhyun chuckles again. Jaehwan starts to wonder if his chuckle is already this endearing, is he ready to hear him laughing?

“Fine,” Minhyun then fishes out his phone from his jeans pocket. Jaehwan makes sure to not make any physical contact of the phone’s gonna dropped in result. He doesn’t want a month of his Pret A Manger sandwich fee goes to waste, even for this fine man who’s already posing awkwardly in front of Aaron Ramsey’s jersey. “I don’t know how to pose, but, just.”

Jaehwan laughs, when inwardly he’s actually crying. He has never wanted to admit that Aaron Ramsey’s good looking, but seeing Minhyun, looking like _that_ besides the shirt — Ramsey should go back to Wales.

“Done?” Minhyun calls, somehow embarassed with himself. He walks over to Jaehwan who’s still numbly staring at the camera. He peeks from a safe distance, “Must be awkward as hell.”

“Haha!” Jaehwan realizes the _safe_ distance is really not safe at all. “Here. No. What do you mean. You looked good.”

Jaehwan should probably ask Ramsey if he could go along.

But Minhyun _smiles_ , and Jaehwan prays in mind for he really can go through the days without whining at all because that smile, _that smile_ , probably just gave Jaehwan the motivation to do doctorate program. “Thanks,” and his voice is dripping honey.

Jaehwan gulps, “Okay. Uh, next?” Then he walks as fast as every Londoners he occasionally hit during rush hour. Minhyun, of course, follows suit without any further comment. “So this is, the bathroom. As you can see, there’s the hot tube too, and yeah, bathroom,” Jaehwan walks as he gestures to his left and right. He peeks back a little to see Minhyun’s nodding along. “Yeah, I know. When I first saw it I definitely regret why I wasn’t a football player.”

Minhyun chuckles again. Jaehwan’s sure his decision to not look back is the best decision he ever made in his life. Jaehwan continues, “And this is the coach’s office. Before and after matches, head coach, other coaches and officials usually sit here, discuss, and there’s usually buffet on this corner.”

Minhyun hums here and there before he suddenly asks, “Is that the board?”

Jaehwan collects the courage to look back at where Minhyun points. “Yeah..?”

Minhyun chuckles again. “Ah, I mean, the board where, you know, the 4-2-2, or something like that?”

Jaehwan can’t lie he’s an evil sometimes, and well, most of the time. But if Minhyun asked like that, he’d be glad to apologize to all of his friends that he had mocked for asking something much more smarter than this. “Oh. Haha. Yes. Sometimes, though. Not all the time. But, you got the point.” He looks down, “It's 4-4-2 actually, but, yeah.”

Minhyun grins proudly at that, and Jaehwan’s so tired already it’s still half of the tour. He hopes Minhyun doesn’t catch the other board in the room that is the actual board for strategy.

They continue with the tour, going into the elevator to finally reach the stadium chairs. When they’re arrived, there are still tourists from the line earlier, taking turns to get a picture with the signature 'gunner' of the stadium. So Jaehwan decides, whilst ignoring his friends at that level who are winking at him from every angle possible, they wait inside by the VIP dining tables.

“This is,” Minhyun says, pointing at his surrounding, “this must be the VIP area.”

Jaehwan cheers inside his mind. “Yeah! True!” Okay, that was way overboard. He quickly lowers his voice, “But yeah, this is where the VIP package holders usually eat and sit during matches.”

Minhyun for the umpteenth time chuckles again, “I see.” He then walks around, leaving Jaehwan to catch his breath. Maybe he’s allergic to Minhyun’s chuckle that he find it harder to breath when he does? “Have you watched from here?”

“Pardon?” Jaehwan walks towards him.

“Have you watched, the game, from up here?” He looks beyond the clear window, where red seats are aligned accordingly and the green grass beneath is being poured hard by the rain.

“What makes you think a broke college student like me could afford this?” Jaehwan scoffs.

Minhyun nods and laughs a little. “Yeah, I wonder.” He then looks to his side to face Jaehwan who’s unsurprisingly is already looking at him, “It’s not really worth the view afterall, I guess?”

Jaehwan agrees with that because it’s the view he’s seeing right now that isn’t worth any ticket price.

“Kim!” A voice calls and Jaehwan doesn’t know whether to thank or curse at that because the typical staring contest was just started! “It’s clear now.”

Jaehwan sighs and turns around. “Come, Minhyun-ssi. It’s clear now.” He walks passed his grinning friend, emphasizing the last words. Minhyun follows along and stops besides Jaehwan. “What are you doing?” Jaehwan raises his eyebrow, “Stand right there and I’ll take a picture of you.”

“Aren’t you taking the picture with me?” Minhyun blinks.

Fred gasps at their side and before Jaehwan snaps back to reality, he’s already pushed by him that he’s standing with Minhyun at the edge of the bleacher. The Arsenal logo is clearly behind them far on the other end of the stadium. “Smile!” Fred announces.

Jaehwan still can’t comprehend that when did Minhyun even give him the phone? And what is Neville suddenly doing here? Why is Minhyun allowing all of this shenanigan to happen?

“Kim, smile! What’s with your constipated face?” Jaehwan clears his throat and tries, but it’s really hard to even smile properly when Minhyun’s chin is at his eye level, and his nose is leveled with the man’s neck where he can smell his musk fragrance that’s blended well with the smell of the rain.

“Looking good!” Neville claps.

If only Jaehwan’s not so paralyzed he would’ve kicked their asses good.

Minhyun walks the stairs and gets his phone. He even smiles fondly when he looks at the picture, then looks at Fred and thanking him with English. It’s when he look back at Jaehwan again that Jaehwan realizes he must be a good person and not kick Neville and Fred on the asses. “Come on, Jaehwan,” he calls with that voice and that smile, and that’s why Jaehwan smiles as he passes the two instead of raising his middle finger up.

“So,” Minhyun asks when they walk down the stairs again, “what’s next?”

Jaehwan’s still busy calming himself down. “Uh, it’s— the tunnel!” Jaehwan presents the infamous walk of the athletes when they’re about to go to the field.

Minhyun gapes (it’s really cute) and Jaehwan must admit that this is his favorite part of the stadium, aside from the employee’s cafetaria. “Wow.” He manages.

“Yeah,” Jaehwan chuckles, “Wow.”

“It’s really awesome,” Minhyun traces the pictures of the players lining up on the wall, “Oh hey, it’s number 9.”

“Yeah, Lacazette.” Jaehwan nods, “Why?”

Suddenly Minhyun’s looked shy as he scratches his nape. “I didn’t find him on the dressing room.”

“Really?” Jaehwan wonders himself, “Maybe he was more on the side? I’m not sure.”

Minhyun chuckles and shakes his head. “Nah, it’s nothing.” He then walks along the tunnel to reach the end, just before they get to the field. “Whoa,” he’s amazed again.

Jaehwan holds the wall besides him as if to feel the texture that he’s already familiar with, when in fact he really needs a grip he’s about to break down. Thank God Minhyun’s actually mesmerized before him.

Then they stop before the field. “You can take picture here,” Jaehwan suggests. “But yeah, it’s raining. Usually people can get to the grass.”

Minhyun doesn’t respond, just looking ahead.

“Or.. I can ask him to lend his umbrella,” Jaehwan suggests again, pointing the man with his chin. “He’s a friend, don’t worry.”

“No, Jaehwan,” Minhyun quickly calls, “No, it’s fine. The rain’s heavier anyway. Besides..” Jaehwan walks back, eyes curious. Minhyun chuckles a bit before he says, “I’m actually not a fan, so..”

Jaehwan blinks, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Minhyun ducks his face, “Sorry to disappoint.”

“No!” He practically yells that Minhyun himself is taken aback, “Sorry, didn’t mean to yell. But, no, Minhyun-ssi. I’m actually.. glad?”

Minhyun blinks. “Glad?”

Jaehwan laughs. “I’m not a gunner too.”

“Gunner?”

“Uh— Arsenal’s fan. They’re called gunner.” He shifts to his left a bit to show the giant canon logo that they took a picture with earlier, and gestures to the bleacher, “See? Gunner?” Jaehwan praises the Lord that Minhyun even doesn’t know what a Gunner is he had to explain! Christmas comes early?

“Ah..” Minhyun nods in recognition. “But, how?” His eyes are wide and they’re glistening. Jaehwan can see his own reflections who is swooning. “I mean, you even had your jersey— oh. Wait. It’s the employee’s right, isn’t it?”

He can only smile meekly, “It’s a long story.”

Minhyun urges softly, “Come on, what about it?”

They eventually turn around and walk back to the next tour point. Jaehwan sighs, “I got drenched this morning and almost everyone here bet when will I wear an Arsenal stuff aside from our uniform.”

Minhyun nods and laughs a little. “So you’re really not a— gunner?”

Jaehwan laughs too. “Yeah. Not a gunner. More a Los Blancos.”

“Oh.” Minhyun nods, “Messi’s cool.”

Jaehwan wants to bury himself under the Emirates stadium. But there Minhyun’s grinning proudly that he can’t bear to tear that pride off his face. “Yeah, I guess,” so he says.

They pass through the press conference room (“ok, don’t tell me, I know this one. I’ve seen it before”), the individual flash interview rooms (“oh, so the background was only this little huh?”), and the time capsule (“wow i wonder how dusty it must be by the time the open this”) that eventually they reach the photo room.

It’s no surprise that it’s Ronald slash Rupert over there, ready with his camera. “Annyeonghaseo!” He even yells with his weird pronounciation. Jaehwan’s glare is all vanished when Minhyun laughs at that however. “Enjoying the company— I mean, the tour, sir?”

Minhyun nods, “Yes, thank you.” He then looks at Jaehwan, questions lingering in the air.

“Oh. Uh, it’s, photo time,” Jaehwan gestures to his friend, “You stand over there and later he will edit your picture so it’ll be, memorable.”

“Wonderful,” Minhyun smiles.

Jaehwan’s ready to have his umpteenth downfall of the day when he imagine Minhyun’s posing awkwardly there, with Ronald slash Rupert’s tacky editing to top of it, but what he has to deal with is Minhyun’s warm hand around his wrist, taking him to the green screen.

“What— Minhyun-ssi,” Jaehwan protests effortlessly but standing closely to him.

“It’ll look better,” Minhyun smiles encouragingly at him, and to the camera, “Please take a good picture of us.”

Ronald slash Rupert winks. “Definitely, sir!”

 

—

 

“Okay,” Jaehwan clears his throat, eyeing the foggy window besides him, “What about you, Minhyun-ssi?”

“May I know when is your birthday?” Minhyun asks instead.

Jaehwan blinks. There are too many absurdity happened today already. So he answers, “It’s May 27th, 1996.”

“I knew it,” Minhyun smiles smugly.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re a year younger than me.” He’s still smiling, looking back at him, “You should call me hyung. Mine’s August 9th.”

“O... kay?” Jaehwan then remembers, “Ah, Lacazette.”

Minhyun probably doesn't catch that he only grins. He then slumps down on his seat, straightening his long legs. “It’s my first time living abroad.”

“Really?” Jaehwan turns half of his body towards him, “You look like the type to have vacations abroad a lot though.”

“And what type is you’re implying to, Jaehwan-ah?” Minhyun raises his eyebrow.

Jaehwan wonders again — this is too absurd to be true: Minhyun, Minhyun being seated close to him, London is this cold when it’s only autumn, and Minhyun’s voice when he called him ‘Jaehwan-ah’ that is echoing right now on his ears. He looks away, “Forget it.”

Minhyun laughs, and it sounds so feathery he's shivering. His eyes turn crescent shaped and his face shaped like a fox this way. “I’m kidding. But really, I went to school up until my master degree all back in Seoul. Guess I’m finally grown up now, huh? Besides, going on vacation and actually living is totally different. You probably know that better.”

Jaehwan has to bite his tongue from shrieking. “You— then what are you doing here?”

Minhyun tilts his face, “Getting my PhD?”

Jaehwan goes into a coughing fit again. Minhyun has to pat him in the back couple times for him to stop. “Wow,” he breathes.

“Yeah, wow,” Minhyun shrugs. “More water?”

“No thanks.”

“Okay,” he puts his bottle away again to the Arsenal totebag. Yeah, he bought some AFC keychains and tumbler.

They evolve into silence as sounds of cars and people are starting to creep in when they’re reaching Central London area. The bus stops now and then as the traffic goes heavier. “It’s crowded around here,” Jaehwan mumbles.

Minhyun nods.

And silence again.

“I thought the stadium tour would be boring,” Minhyun suddenly says. “I sulked all the way there since Daniel asked me to go instead of his boyfriend. I mean, I'll live here for years and they'll be living in two days. At least it was free.”

Jaehwan then remembers the blondie. Right, the lovestruck boy who unsurprisingly ditched his friend that Jaehwan’s now on the way back with Minhyun with a bus. He could’ve reached his place half the time if he went with tube. No, Jaehwan’s not another lovestruck boy. He’s just a kind person who loves to help another Korean fellow because he might get lost all the way to Bicester.

Jaehwan realizes. “Uh, hyung,” he calls, “actually, Draco has more audio guides but—“

“Yeah,” he nods, “I saw.”

Jaehwan gulps. He’s so over now he then looks outside: it’d take him around 20 minutes to get another bus and it’s still quite far from his flat it’d take him half an hour to reach by walking with his usual pace.

“But as I said, the stadium tour would be boring, definitely, if it was with the audio guide,” he grins at Jaehwan, who’s now proudly self claimed himself as another lovestruck boy, because would you look at that grin? This is Whipped Culture. “As a Barcelona fan, you were really thorough with Arsenal’s history.”

“It was a part of the test to be an employee,” he mumbles unconsciously, “and hyung, I’m a Madrid fan, actually.”

“Oh.” Minhyun blinks. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” Jaehwan laughs now, “If you want, I can give you a full guide to Champions League clubs and probably a bonus of London Tour?”

Minhyun laughs along, “Never thought you'd offer.”

It’s safe to say that until he finishes his master degree, Jaehwan won’t mind London’s unending rush hours and its wishy washy weather and of course, being a part-time at Emirates Stadium because Praise Mesut Özil and Long Live The Queen, he got to meet this fine dorky man.

Even after things happened: Jaehwan threw up on his shirt every time they go out for drinks at Carnaby, Jaehwan went into stress mode he didn't shower for 4 days before his thesis defense presentation, and the entire Emirates Stadium employees went party celebrating Jaehwan made it to TV when he brought a big poster 'Can You Get A Man Like This At White Hart Lane? Go To Emirates Instead' during Tottenham vs Juventus game — Minhyun is still laughing by his side (with more apparent secondhand embarrassment).

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i didnt know who to name jaehwan's co workers because they're all the first brits that came to my mind (and yes! i just remembered that gregory’s not blonde smh my memory im sorry lets just pretend he is ok). and again, i didnt know how come this came to my mind in the first place, maybe because of the minhwan drought.....? btw arsenal (emirates) and tottenham's (white hart lane) known for their rivalry lol thats why


End file.
